Spy Dogs Fanon
Fan Episodes Shaman or the Secret File of the Voodoo Villainess - Ralph takes a day off in the Hawaiian Islands, while a Voodoo Sorceress plans to use the Boars to invade the Islands. Serenade or the Secret File of the Tone-Deaf Tabbies - Catastrophe plans to Recruit Three felines, whose horrible singing can cause disasters like exploding televisions, melting paintings, and robots to come apart, but only Ralph and Mitzi can convince the Cats not to join Catastrophe's cause. Romance or the Secret File of the Culinary Compassion - While anonomously helping His owner practice for a culinary contest, Noodle falls for a Papillon-Porcelaine Canine named Mauve, who belongs to another competitor. Moggies or the Secret File of Kitten Knowledge - Ralph, Mitzi, and Scribble bonds with a group of Smarter-than-normal kittens who want a home. Allure or the Secret File of the Catnipped Canines - Catastrophe sends out the Siamese Sisters disguised as dogs to infiltrate and charm the male Spy Dog agents, to thin their ranks. Scoundrels or the Secret File of the Mutinous Mutts - The Spy Dogs track down a group of rogue canines who are in hiding for 6 months. Aztecs or the Secret File of the Tricky Treasure - Ralph, Mitzi, and Erin are trapped in a pyramid while escaping Feline warriors and Catastrope, who wants to acquire a treasure... Seafarer or the Secret File of the Filched Fish - The Spy Dogs try to stop one of Catastrophe's agents from stealing the pink salmon, and worse, that agent can get used to water. Hobbies or the Secret File of the Confounding Comics - Ralph works with a Japanese agent to shut down Dr. Kamanga's plot of making corespondence disguised as Comics for His complex thefts. Labyrinth or the Secret File of the Perplexing Puzzles - The Spy Dogs and Casastrophe's Group are forced to work together to escape a Malicious Maze. Fan Characters Dogs * Mauve - A Papillon-Porcelaine Dog who is Noodle's puppyhood friend and girlfriend. Her Spy dog specialty is Disguise. * Shiro - A American Akita Dog whose skill is understanding and speaking japanese and english. * Scare-a-Manga - A mistreated Japanese Chin-breed Puppy, who decides to become a junior Spy Dog Agent after learning what His owner Dr. Kamanga intended. * Licorice - A Plott Hound who belongs to Dr. Trivia. Humans * Nomana - A Shaman who uses boars and other animals to terrorize the Hawaiian Islands. * Dr. Kamanga - A Scientist who intends to steal the rarest of trading cards. * Dr. Trivia - Pronounced Tree-Vee-ah. who tests cats and dogs on challenges of Strength, Coordination, Intelligence, and Luck. Cats * Claire, Cello, and Pian - Three Felines who sing so horribly, They unintentionally cause disasters. * Sable and the Moggies - Mixed-breed kittens who wants to have a home. * The Siamese Sisters - a group of 6 siamese cats who work for Catastrope. * Drench - A Turkish Van and an agent of Catastrophe. * Vanilla - A Ragdoll Cat who belongs to Dr. Trivia.